The present invention relates to an apparatus for purifying water, and particularly for reforming hard water into soft water, and preferably used for bactericidal or antibacterial purpose of microbes in water, in particular, Legionella, and more specifically it relates to a water purifying apparatus for using water preferably as non-drinking water, such as water for washing hair, washing face, bathing, or showering (hereinafter called household water).
As has been well known, various types of water purifying apparatus have been developed. Among those on market, activated carbon, ion exchange resin film, a kind of granite porphyry (so called xe2x80x9cBakuhan-sekixe2x80x9d in Japanese) and the like are used as the filter medium. They are commercially available as the means for purifying drinking water to be so-called sweet water.
Aside from drinking water, a huge volume of household water has been consumed. The household water is highly demanded to be purified for the purpose of not only health and beauty, but also reformation from hard water to soft water and prevention of infection of the body by Legionella and other bacteria. By the related art using such filter medium, it was not suited or not sufficient for reforming the household water from hard water to soft water, and there has been almost no effective substance except chlorine compounds for the bactericidal or antibacterial purpose of Legionella.
It is hence an object of the invention to present a water purifying apparatus, not only capable of purifying water, but also preferably capable of providing water with buffering property (buffering effect), that is, making water mild (less stimulating), reforming household water from hard water to soft water, and having bactericidal or antibacterial effect.
The water purifying apparatus is the one for passing water into the purifying material provided in a hollow container, and the purifying material is composed of water-soluble non-crystalline material and activated carbon, and the ratio by weight thereof is about 1:1.5.
The water-soluble non-crystalline substance is a bulky material.
The composition of the water-soluble non-crystalline material includes 5.00 to 30.0% of silica, 7.00 to 30.0% of boron, 3.00 to 25.0% of sodium, and 0.30 to 1.80% of silver.
The composition of the water-soluble non-crystalline material includes 12.00 to 60.0% of silica, 6.00 to 50.0% of sodium, and 0.30 to 1.80% of silver.
The composition of the water-soluble non-crystalline material includes 12.00 to 60.0% of silica, 6.00 to 50.0% of calcium, and 0.30 to 1.80% of silver.
The composition of the water-soluble non-crystalline material includes 12.00 to 60.0% of silica, 6.00 to 50.0% of potassium, and 0.30 to 1.80% of silver.
The hollow container is formed by coupling a first case and a second case.
The hollow container is composed of an accommodating body having a lid forming multiple water passing holes at both ends.
The purifying material is put in an accommodating bag made of water permeable cloth or the like.
The hollow container is disposed in a water channel.
The hollow container is disposed in a shower head main body.
An amorphous material is used as the water-soluble non-crystalline material contained in the water purifying apparatus for purifying water, which will be described in detail. Generally, viscosity of a molten material increases as the temperature declines, and therefore when cooling quickly from molten state, the state of disorderly distribution of atoms is suddenly transformed into an immobile state of atoms at high viscosity. By such quenching process, the substance to be crystallized by the ordinary method is transformed into the substance where atoms are disorderly arranged.
Such substance is generally called an amorphous. The amorphous substance has a characteristic property not obtained in the conventional crystalline substance due to irregularity of arrangement of atoms. Soft magnetic characteristic, high corrosion resistance, and high strength are amorphous properties excellent also from the practical viewpoint. In order to make use of such amorphous characteristics, so far, applications have been attempted in the fields of magnetic core, magnetic filter, magnetic shield, sensor, strength material and compound material. The invention makes use of the amorphous characteristics of the water purifying material.